


No Worries at Christmas

by writingonpostcards



Series: Tumblr Ficlets - Check, Please! [24]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: a Christmas fluff fic where Bitty does some last minute shopping and Jack is far too prepared





	No Worries at Christmas

“Jack? Jack can you get the door?” Bitty shouts from outside, hoping Jack’s in the living room or kitchen. He presses his ear to the door and hears a muffled ‘coming!’ from Jack.

“Hey Bits. How’d it–Woah.” Jack stops and looks at Bitty’s present-laden hands for a second before he reaches out to grab some bags off Bitty.

“Thanks. Thanks, honey,” Bitty says, relieved. He’s never thought the journey from parking garage to apartment was that long until today. “I trapped my key at the bottom of a bag somewhere. I don’t even know which bag.”

“Yeah,” Jack says slowly, leading them into the living room and dumping the bags on the sofa. “I thought you only had a few more people to buy for?” he questions, turning to Bitty.

“Oh, haha. Yep I did say that but-” Bitty puts his bags down beside Jack’s and starts digging through them to find his wallet “-just about every store was having a sale and I kept buying stuff for people I wasn’t intending to buy for and then even more stuff for people I already finished buying for. Ah ha!” He pulls out his wallet from the bottom of a bag of matching shorts for Ransom and Holster and turns to face Jack with a victorious grin. “Found it.”

“But don’t worry,” Bitty says, noticing the look on Jack’s face,”I bought more wrapping paper.”

“That’s not what I was worried about, bud,” Jack says with a smile, reaching with one arm to pull Bitty against his chest.

“Oh.” Bitty wraps his arms around Jack’s torso and looks up at him. “Well, good. No worries at Christmas, as Moo-maw would say.”

Bitty goes up on tiptoes to kiss Jack’s cheek. “So what do you say, you free for the next hour or so?”

“Sure,” Jack replies easily. “What for?”

Bitty reaches blindly behind him to grab a roll of gaudy Christmas wrapping and waves it like a wand.

Jack laughs and takes the roll from him. “Alright. But I get to choose the music while we do it.”

“Deal.”

-

Jack puts on a She and Him Christmas album and they set up on the dining table with rolls of wrapping paper, tape and labels.

“You know, I was thinking,” Bitty says, navigating a tricky non-existent corner on a soccer ball for Whiskey, “If you want, I’m happy to give these as like a joint present, you know.”

Jack’s focusing intently on lining up the pictures on his wrapping paper and hums instead of giving a verbal response. He’s wrapped about one present for every three Bitty has done and it’s easy to pick whose is whose.

“I know we haven’t talked about it,” Bitty begins to explain, “but I figured we’re probably at that stage where we can do that. Like when I was little I’d get one present from an aunt and uncle together. Like that. So if you want, these can be from the both of us.”

Bitty finally succeeds in covering the soccer ball with wrapping. He sticks a label on it and adds it to the pile, propping it against others so it doesn’t roll away.

“Who was this book for again?” Jack asks.

“Georgia.”

Jack nods and writes it on the label, adding it to the pile.

“So. Jack,” Bitty crosses his arms on the table top. “What do you think?”

Jack smiles as he reaches for another gift to wrap. “I think it’s a great idea.”

Bitty sighs out and smiles. He’s not going to lie, he was a little worried Jack wouldn’t be receptive.

He starts on another present, going for something with a more conventional shape this time. “Okay, great. Because–”

“But I’ve already bought all my Christmas presents this year.”

Bitty blinks. “What? I haven’t seen you come home with a single thing.”

Jack shrugs. “Because I’ve had it done since August.”

The paper Bitty’s in the middle of cutting tears as his scissors run away from him. “August!?”

“Yeah,” Jack says nonchalant. “I’m always busy this time of year so I do it all in the break between seasons.”

Bitty shakes his head. “How did I not know that?”

“I do most of it online so it gets delivered pretty staggered.”

“Oh. Oh that makes sense.” Bitty cuts another square of paper and starts wrapping his present for Tater.

“Hang on. Wait a minute. Does that–Jack.” Bitty puts the scissors down, waiting for Jack to finish taping his paper and look at him.

“Does this mean I might have seen my present already?”

Jack doesn’t say anything but a smile spreads slowly across his face.

“Jack! I signed for some of those! Oh my goodness.” Bitty shuts his eyes and tries to remember the names on the boxes he’s signed for but he hadn’t payed much attention at the time, assuming Jack was ordering in out-of-print history books for himself or more gear for the home gym.

Jack laughs and Bitty opens his eyes.

“Another benefit of doing it early. It’s not on anyone’s mind.”

Bitty pouts.

“But no, you didn’t see yours. I made sure it got delivered when you where at work.” Jack grins and sticks a label on his present with flourish.


End file.
